Another Imperfect Night
by Irishclover
Summary: Wrote this a long time ago. Sara is bumming over the death of her love, guess who's watching out for her.


Title: Another Imperfect Night  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Top Cow and TNT have the rights to Witchblade. I don't own  
  
them I just borrow, cuz if I owned Ian he wouldn't see the light of day  
  
ever again, hehehe... oh and the rights to the song this is based on belongs to Dido, go buy their album. Shameless plug!  
  
Summary: After the death of her love Conchobar, Sara is depressed and not sure if she can go on. What Sara doesn't seem to know is she has her own type of guardian angel looking out for her.  
  
Archive: Its not anywhere yet, I'm not sure if anyone would want this...  
  
Feedback: Always wanted and appreciated. Hell you could even flame me,  
  
I'm going to hell anyway so why not?  
  
Notes: This idea came to me when I was sitting at the booth at the Treasure Mountain Restaurant and Casino in Libby, Montana. I heard the Dido song Thank You and knew this was the right song to write this fic to. Hope you like it. Another thing is that I wrote this a long time ago but never got to post it. This is before the Periculum-don't-know-how-to-spell-it-test- thingy. Yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Dedication: To Erika for telling me to "write your own fic ho!" and to Drea for being my always constant guiding star and for being my muse.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Lightning streaked across the sky and the rain continued to pour down in sheets. 'Just another beautiful day in New York,' Sara thought bitterly. It didn't seem to bother her though; she welcomed the miserable weather because it matched her mood perfectly. Conchobar, her Conchobar was gone.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Conchobar being stabbed to death by the Irish women that had the Witchblade  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The stolen Witchblade cut through the shadows as the figure of a woman sheathed the blade in Conchobar's breast.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Taken from her life as quickly as he entered it.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Sara and Conchobar making love for the first time  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The Witchblade angrily flared to life with its reddish pink colors. Sara looked down at in disgust. 'None of this would have happened if I hadn't ever gotten this thing. Then again I probably would have never met Conchobar then.'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Some other girl walking up to meet Conchobar. Conchobar turns to smile at a woman approaching him. He puts an arm around her and they walk off into the crowd.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'Is that how it is? If I weren't the blade-wielder someone else would  
  
have known the joy that was loving him? Is that the fate of the wielder?'  
  
Confused, and not knowing any of the answers to the questions she sought after, Sara got up from the couch and went over to her bed. She flopped down with a muffled plop. Sara closed her eyes wishing for a dreamless sleep, but got no such luck. In her sleep she began to toss and turn. Little did she know, that she was being watched. Outside of her New York apartment, sitting there in the rain on her fire escape was a figure dressed all in black.  
  
Ian Nottingham watched her carefully. He would be in a world of hurt if Irons found out he was here, watching Sara. He would have to mask his thoughts and feelings carefully so Irons would never find out about this.  
  
'Sara is a true wielder.' Nottingham mused to himself. 'Irons has been too manipulative when it comes to Sara and the Witchblade. Irons seeks to control the Witchblade by controlling Sara. He might have found it easy to do with the pretenders. But, Sara is different. She must know that. She should know the 'Blade's true power and how to use it.'  
  
Nottingham watched as Sara tossed and turned in her bed. 'Wonder what she is dreaming about now. No, there is no need to wonder, she is dreaming of him. Conchobar.'  
  
Nottingham sat there for hours, until his black coat was soaked all the way through and he was cold and shivering. Still, he sat there and watched her with vigilance. Right before dawn, Ian stretched his cramped legs and took one last look at Sara. The nightmares had finally ceased and her slumber was no longer restless.  
  
"Good-bye Sara," Nottingham said softly.  
  
He left quickly before Sara had the chance to wake up, all the while thinking to himself, 'I will be there when Sara decides to take her destiny into her own hands. I will be there, on her side, to fight against Irons.'  
  
Meanwhile back in her apartment, Sara wakes up and walks over to her  
  
window. Looking out at the clear sky morning that doesn't even have hint of the rain from last night. She places her right hand on the windowpane and sees a vision. She stares out into the city and whispers,  
  
"Thank you Ian." 


End file.
